project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Petilil Line/BW
Petilil can be caught in both Pinwheel Forest and Lostlorn Forest as a reasonably common encounter in Pokémon White. Likewise, Lilligant is obtainable as rare encounter in both locations in shaking grass. In Pokémon Black, Petilil can be traded for a Cottonee in Nacrene City. Sun Stones are available in Nimbasa City and the Relic Castle. Further Sun Stones may be obtained via Pickup or in dust clouds. One of two "version exclusive" Grass-types in Unova, the Petilil Line is the more offensively oriented set, with Sleep Powder allowing it easy boosting with the powerful Quiver Dance. However, a terrible movepool limited to STAB and Normal-type moves (besides the postgame Dream Eater) holds its powerful setup sweeper potential back, to a great extent. Important Matchups * Gym #3 - Burgh (Castelia City, Bug-type): No. Even if Struggle Bug is pathetically weak, you cannot do much back to any of his Pokémon while Whirlipede will squash Petilil with Poison Tail. * Bianca (Castelia City): You can handle Dewott, Munna and Panpour with relative ease. Everything else either is too powerful (Herdier), smashes Petilil with STAB Fire moves (Pignite or Pansear) or hard walls you beyond Sleep Powder (Servine or Pansage). * Cheren (Route 4): The starters and monkeys fall into the same categories as the Bianca fight, just be careful of Dewott's Fury Cutter; the Eviolite should help here. Pidove is a big no, due to it resisting Magical Leaf and striking back with super effective STAB, while Liepard is annoying and actually rather threatening to an unevolved Pokémon such as Petilil. * N (Nimbasa City): Take out Sandile and Scraggy with Giga Drain or Magical Leaf and leave the other two to something not weak to their STABs. * Gym #4 - Elesa (Nimbasa City, Electric-type): Stay away from the Emolga. Not only do they resist Giga Drain, they pack STAB super effective Aerial Ace to deal hefty amounts of damage. Zebstrika is not much better thanks to its decent attack and Flame Charge, although Sleep Powder will let you bring it down, if you play your cards well and don't miss. * Cheren (Route 5): Liepard will open with Fake Out, you then put it to sleep and set up. Giga Drain will be a 2HKO regardless, due to the level gap. Tranquill is an issue due to Lilligant's non-existent coverage movepool, although Round is a viable option, if you're willing to risk the Battle Subway. If not, put it to sleep and then switch out. Pignite will do a chunk of damage through Flame Charge while you struggle to deal much back, and the same applies to Servine but at least you also wall it. Flatten Dewott and Panpour and just Sleep Powder their counterparts. * Gym #5 - Clay (Driftveil City, Ground-type): Use Sleep Powder against Krokorok and then start setting up. Proceed to obliterate his team with Giga Drain. If you haven't setup by the time Excadrill enters the fray, it is somewhat risky due to its Steel sub-typing making it only take neutral damage from Grass moves. * Bianca (Driftveil City): See above fights for the starters. All three monkeys are viable targets due to their unevolved status, powder them and set up. Herdier is slightly less threatening now you outspeed it, so fire away with Giga Drain. * N (Chargestone Cave): Flatten Boldore and put stuff to sleep if needed. Everything else resists Grass, which besides Round, is the only offensive presence you have at this point; find a more suitable opponent for them if you can, Joltik especially. * Gym #6 - Skyla (Mistralton City, Flying-type): Bad idea, plain and simple. The only Pokémon you have a chance of outspeeding is Unfezant and the only reason Lilligant should be on the field here is to put it to sleep. You've just been through a cave filled with better options for this gym, use that instead. * Cheren (Route 7): Dewott and Simipour are clear targets, fire away with Giga Drain, and Liepard will go down after a short exchange. The rest is inadvisable due to resisting your STAB and, for the most part, having a type advantage, but Sleep Powder against Servine or Simisage is still a good option. * Gym #7 - Brycen (Icirrus City, Ice-type): You could have a super effective Hidden Power. With a few Quiver Dances, that may be enough to take out Vanillish and Beartic, if you use the former as a setup opportunity. However, Cryogonal is a floating brick wall for any non-Fire-type special attacker, Frost Breath ignores defense buffs due to its 100% crit rate and will hurt way too badly. It's safer just to keep Lilligant out of this fight. * Bianca (Route 8): Samurott and Simipour go down to one Giga Drain each, while Sleep Powder lets you use Musharna as setup fodder. Hidden Power makes her Grass-type (provided you picked Emboar or Samurott) much easier to handle if it is of a super effective type. Otherwise, just put them to sleep and bail out. Emboar is a death sentence as Heat Crash is a certain OHKO while you struggle to do much back, while Simisear does large amounts of damage through Flame Burst. Stoutland is manageable, just make sure it does not get too many Work Ups off. * Gym #8 - Iris/Drayden (Opelucid City, Dragon-type): Maybe Fraxure if you have an appropriate Hidden Power, otherwise no. Haxorus outspeeds you and even if you do put it to sleep, it will get a Dragon Dance off, which is not a good thing in any way, shape or form. Iris' one is even worse than Drayden's as Rivalry will boost its Attack higher still (compared to the nerf granted against Drayden's all-male team). Druddigon is too bulky regardless of everything else for Lilligant to fight, with Dragon Tail countering any Quiver Dance shenanigans you may have planned. * Cheren (Route 10): The Monkeys are the exact same as they were in the Bianca fight, same rules apply. Liepard still uses Fake Out turn one and then attacks with Night Slash but Giga Drain should outdamage it. Samurott is Giga Drain bait while Serperior can be set up on if you have an advantageous Hidden Power type. Emboar is a stupid idea as STAB, super effective Heat Crash equals a dead Lilligant and nothing you have can hit it hard enough for a OHKO, forcing you to gamble with Sleep Powder (hint: don't gamble at all). Unfezant is potential setup fodder although critical Air Slashes will hurt badly, so don't bother. * Elite Four Shauntal (Pokémon League, Ghost-type): Golurk and Jellicent are good targets due to their Grass weakness while Cofagrius is potential setup bait. The real threat here is Chandelure. Stay the hell away unless you want a STAB Fire Blast off a titanic base 145 special attack flung at you, or if you have a viable and strong enough Hidden Power and are backed up by multiple Quiver Dance boosts. * Elite Four Marshal (Pokémon League, Fighting-type): This is actually pretty interesting as Throh provides perfect setup opportunity. Get three or four boosts and then plough through his team, just be careful with Sawk as Sturdy means it will get off a Close Combat; you could Substitute along the way, though, if you manage to keep your health high enough for that. Otherwise don't bother, as his team is either too bulky or, in Mienshao's case, too fast with super effective coverage. Just remember to apply liberal sprinklings of Sleep Powder. * Elite Four Grimsley (Pokémon League, Dark-type): You can knock Krookodile down a peg no problem. Bisharp destroys you with X-Scissor while Giga Drain bounces off it. Sleep Powder is viable here. Liepard has Aerial Ace and Fake Out, although it really is not that much of a threat. Scrafty has Shed Skin to counter Sleep Powder and can take a few Giga Drains, send something else after it. * Elite Four Caitlin (Pokémon League, Psychic-type): Sigilyph has STAB Air Slash and Ice Beam to make you reconsider fighting it. Musharna is setup fodder with Sleep Powder, just heal the sleep it will induce with Yawn. Then proceed to get to about +5 and crush her team, Reuniclus and Gothitelle are too bulky to crack otherwise (the latter carrying Calm Mind to negate Quiver Dance buffs). * Reshiram/Zekrom (N's Castle): Good luck doing anything with Reshiram as you speed-tie it: Fusion Flare will kill you a hundred times over. Zekrom is more manageable as you don't die in one hit, but you can only put it to sleep, and god help you if Sleep Powder misses. In all honesty, just throw the Master Ball or have something better suited for this do it. * N (N's Castle): See the above point for the dragons, minus usage of Master Ball. Archeops has a ludicrously high Attack stat with Acrobatics to wipe the floor with any Grass-type, while Klinklang walls you bar Hidden Power. It is, however, potential setup fodder due to its special moveset, so apply Sleep Powder and crush everything after a few Quiver Dances (including Archeops if it's still around, due to its neutrality to Grass). Put Carracosta to sleep and then spam Giga Drain a few times, it will survive up to three due to Sturdy and N's Full Restores but you are certain to win here, and you can bait his item usage if you don't want him healing something more dangerous. Vanilluxe is a clear target if you've set up prior, but will tank a Giga Drain/Hidden Power Fire and KO back with Blizzard if Lilligant is unboosted or it crits, and the same applies to Zoroark, only it outspeeds and will do a large amount of damage with Flamethrower. * Ghetsis (N's Castle): Cofagrius is a Toxic stalling wall, you're fielding a setup sweeper with access to Sleep Powder, do the maths. However, the sweep won't get very far due to his Bouffalant which has Sap Sipper and Megahorn to ruin your day. Bisharp is difficult if you lack a super effective Hidden Power due to its Grass resistance and X-scissor to mow down any Grass-type, while Seismitoad is a easy OHKO due to its typing; don't use it for setups, however, as it has Sludge Wave. Eelektross is doable provided you land Sleep Powder and Quiver Dance once, but trying unboosted against it while it's awake will result in Lilligant being killed by Flamethrower or Acrobatics. Hydreigon is a complete stop to any of Lilligant's non-Hidden Power Fighting attacks and even after a few boosts it will not OHKO it, while Fire Blast is not something you want to take multiple hits of, flat out one-shotting you unboosted and still doing large amounts of damage at +1/+2; however, it is doable if you manage to take a fully boosted Lilligant to the battle, and possibly also bring non-Grass coverage in whatever form (other than Psychic, of course). * Post-Game: First order of business is to get Dream Eater, after that take the flower girl far, the Sleep Powder-Quiver Dance combo will serve you well. Moves Petilil will come with Sleep Powder, Leech Seed, Mega Drain and Synthesis when caught. Next is Magical Leaf at level 19, which is more powerful then most of the line's offensive options and likely will remain for a long while. Stun Spore at 22 is outclassed by Sleep Powder at crippling the foe, and finally Giga Drain comes at level 26 and will likely be your main STAB move for the entire game. The last move that can be actually mentioned is Aromatherapy at level 28. This can be useful in a limited healing/no items run for cleansing status problems, but otherwise is not worth it. Anything else after this means missing out on Quiver Dance and therefore is not needed (besides maybe Leaf Storm at level 46, but Petilil is too frail even with the Evolite to go that far. As a stone evolution, Lilligant's natural moveset is significantly smaller than Petilil's; however, at level 28, it gets the all powerful Quiver Dance, an amazing boosting move which pairs nicely with Sleep Powder. After that comes Petal Dance at 46 which, while being extremely powerful, has the negatives of confusing after use. However, Lilligant can have Own Tempo as its ability (only in White, the trade one in Black is locked to Chlorophyll), negating this effect. In regards to what TMs have to offer, there's not much. Grass Knot is outclassed by the line's natural STABs and Round requires use of the Battle Subway. Hidden Power is the only non-Normal type coverage you're going to get and that is rather unreliable (best types would be something that can hit Steel-types, so Fire or Ground). Sadly Dream Eater is locked in the postgame, although the coverage would be nice and it goes well with Sleep Powder. There are a handful of support moves, such as Light Screen and Reflect, but Lilligant's built to be an attacker and its natural defenses and typing are not ideal for a support Pokémon. Recommended moveset: Quiver Dance, Sleep Powder, Giga Drain, Hidden Power (Ground or Fire) / Petal Dance / Dream Eater (postgame only) Other Petilil's stats Lilligant's stats * What Nature do I want? If you traded for it in Pokémon Black, It will only come with Modest, which is one of the best potential natures the line could have. The other being Timid, as both buff the line's offensive abilities while nerfing their irrelevant physical attack. * Which Ability do I want? Both are viable but Own Tempo allows you to spam Petal Dance with no downsides, while Chlorophyll requires Sunny Day to be viable, although the doubled Speed is nice. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? You should evolve around level 27 or 28, no later than that, due to Petilil getting Giga Drain and Lilligant gaining Quiver Dance around this period. This will likely occur around Nimbasa City. * How good is the Petilil line in a Nuzlocke? It's pretty decent, while its movepool (pre-gen VI Hidden Power is on the recommended moveset, for crying out loud) is non-existent, what it does have allows it to assist its team through Sleep Powder or attempt to sweep due to Grass' passable neutral coverage and Quiver Dance. * Weaknesses: Bug, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison * Resistances: Electric, Grass, Water, Ground * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Rock, Psychic, Normal, Fighting, Dark, Dragon, Steel, Ghost Category:Black/White